


The First And The Last

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Farewell Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff & Angst, Girls Kissing, Human Sacrifice, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: Morgana's and Morgause's first and last kiss





	The First And The Last

"You don't know how long I have waited  
To touch your lips and hold you tight."  
\- Heart (Alone)

Morgana was laying in the bed and Morgause held her in her embrace. Morgana fled Camelot and lived with her knight in the woods. Morgause taught her how to control her magic and Morgana was a good pupil. Every day she grew fonder of Morgause, slowly falling in love with her.   
This night Morgana did so well. She was resting in Morgause's arms, the elder sorceress playing with her midnight tresses. "I don't know what I'd do without you," whispered Morgana. Morgause slid from beneath of Morgana so she was facing her in the bed by the fireplace.  
Her fingertips softly caressed Morgana's pale cheek. "I love you so much, Morg. I'd die if I ever lost you." she whispered. And then Morgause softly kissed Morgana's lips. They tasted of sunshine and rainbow and moonlight. "I love you."  
Morgana's hand drowned into Morgause's flood of Yukon, her thumb sliding over Morgause's earlobe. Then she softly bit back, tasting Morgause's scarred lips of a warrior, the taste of dirt of a battlefield, the iron taste of lust, all Morgana had craved for.  
"I love you too," the kiss was saying.

The tear left the incredibly green eye and shattered on the cold dark stone. Morgause was laying on the cold altar, breathing heavily. Morgana's marble face was contorted with grief. She must reassure Morgana this _is a right thing to do._   
Morgana had almost dropped the dagger, but Morgause held her hand in hers and locked her fingers around the handle. "You have been my only reason to live for the last months, darling." I still can be. Stay here for me, Morgana wants to say, but Morgause shakes her head. "The agony is too great. I should have done this a long time ago, but I didn't want to hurt you... thus if I did this back then, it wouldn't hurt you as much as it does now for which I am eternally sorry, darling."  
Morgause's crippled lips lean against Morgana's beautiful healthy ones. Samhain is coming. "I will come back to you," Morgause whispers, her eyes closed to stop tears while this lie is being told. Morgana softly kisses Morgause's lips and Morgause knows she will miss them as hell. "You promise?" the raven-haired enchantress sobs. And Morgause strokes Morgana's hair, letting out one last sting of merciful lie. "I promise, my love."  
Morgana sobs the enchantment... and trying to persuade herself she hates Morgause for lying to her she swings the sharp blade down while crying out the spell. And then she collapses on the floor... she could never ever hate Morgause.

"Something inside this heart has died..."  
\- Green Day (21 Guns)


End file.
